


Haze

by Vanemis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Hydra may have accepted him but STRIKE hasn't, and they've got a special way of culling the weak.





	Haze

Brock woke with his hands bound and pulled back by a chain, his body forced to sit on cold concrete. When he opened his eyes, it was too dark to see. As he whipped his head around, he felt  fabric  across his eyes but couldn’t budge it.

“What’s going on?” He called out, flinching when footsteps echoed on the floor behind him. He tried to follow their path. His panic was rising and whoever was with him could hear his breathing quickening. 

“Don’t be scared.” The voice of his commander instantly made him sigh in relief. If he strained his ears, he could pick out the sound of their boots and recognise it just enough to ease his mind. “I wanted to congratulate you on passing the exams. You did very well.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Brock still had plenty of bruises from the fights and simulations he’d endured to join Hydra’s ranks. STRIKE wanted him, they just had to see what he was made of first.

“However, you have to pass my test first. I won’t lie, it won’t be easy. But the more you struggle, the worst it will be.” 

Brock’s breath hitched and he frowned beneath the blindfold for sounding so weak. His commander chuckled softly and stroked his cheek, making Brock flinch hard. When the fingers didn’t prod at the cut just below the sharp bone, he relaxed into the touch. 

“Are you going to torture me?” 

“Depends on how you look at it, I suppose. For a guy like you, I wouldn’t call it a treat for sure. But STRIKE has a motto; order comes from pain.” The commander pulled away and stood up, the sound of chains sliding across metal covering up his steps. The restraints fell and Brock supported himself on his hands, stumbling when the cold chain draped over his naked back.

He gasped softly. He hadn’t even realised he’d been undressed but now that his mind wasn’t so fearful, he definitely knew for certain that he was entirely exposed. It was nothing like changing or showering close to people and he shivered involuntarily as the fingers returned and stroked across his back.  He wasn’t self-conscious but he still wanted nothing more than to curl and cover up. The commander gave him no chance, nudging his hands away from his crotch with the toe of his boot.

“Now, I’m not a monster. I will give you the chance to quit at any point but if you do, I’ll make sure you never become a real agent and you’ll be stuck behind a desk for the rest of your life. So, make that choice very carefully.”

Brock nodded heavily. “I can handle it. I won’t quit.”

Whatever the commander had in store, he could take it. Knives, fire, a broken bone or two- they meant nothing to him as long as he joined their prestigious ranks.

The hand brushed up into his hair, ruffling it gently like he was some precious dog. “We’ll see. Be a good boy and get on your hands and knees.”

Brock obeyed, hissing as the cold chain moved and fell to the ground. He got himself into position and bit back his surprise when a boot forced itself between his knees to spread them apart further. He trusted his commander with his life but being exposed like this  was testing his control over fear. Pain was welcomed but he prayed they wouldn’t remove anything valuable.

The sound of a cap opening sent more shivers down his spine. It  threw him off kilter. He expected to hear the slide of metal, not a bottle opening . His commander must have noticed the tension in his back and the way his fisted hands shook against the concrete.

“Relax, this is the easy bit. Well, physically at least. I don’t know about mentally. So just relax.” 

One hand landed on his lower back, stroking the dimples almost thoughtfully. Brock had to trust him. It was easier said than done as a cold wet finger suddenly pressed up against his hole. He stifled a yelp and let the commander do his job, rubbing the rim just long enough to warm up the lube before he slipped the finger inside.

This was so much worse.

Brock almost jumped out of his skin and the sound he made was definitely not something to be proud of. Still, he kept quiet once the commander started moving in and out. It was uncomfortable and the only part he enjoyed was the hand on his back keeping him steady.  It felt wrong, intrusive, borderline painful, but it made it clear what his test would be.

They knew he could take pain, absorbed damage and give it back tenfold. This wasn’t to test his tolerance, it was to humiliate him. 

“Ready to quit?”

“No Sir. I... I can do this.”

The hand patted him and it only distracted him for a second so he couldn’t be so startled by a second finger pushing. It burned, even with how slick the digits were and how far deep they were reaching. It was so wrong. If the commander expected him to get off on this, he’d be disappointed. 

“You’re doing well.”

Brock couldn’t find the words so he nodded appreciatively instead, wincing when the fingers retracted too quickly.  He didn’t want to be praised for being a faggot but still... praise was still praise and he needed all the support he could get.  By the time the third finger joined in, he had stretched further than he knew was possible. It didn’t help that the commander had large hands to begin with. He’d never look at them the same way again. 

The burn was fading slowly and he could relax a lot more, guided backwards by a hand on his hip. The commander pulled him back onto his hand, forcing Brock to work for it as well. Eventually he pulled out completely, leaving Brock feeling strangely empty. He didn’t miss it, it just felt weird. 

“I think that’s good for now.” Suddenly something blunt pressed against his hole and Brock panicked for a moment. “It’s just a plug. It’ll keep you stretched for now. That was just the first part of the test.” 

The commander stepped to the side and Brock could hear someone else approaching. Oh fuck, they weren’t alone. How many people were in the room?

“Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.”

Brock did as he was told but apparently it wasn’t good enough. A thumb shoved itself rudely against his tongue and dragged it down. Trying to do a better job, Brock tried to replicate what some girls did. That was the point, right? He was the commander’s bitch. 

The feeling of a cock resting on his tongue almost made him gag and call quits. A hand fisted in his hair and kept him from backing away. The cock stayed in place and so did he, seeping a thin trail of precum into his mouth.  Brock tried to ignore the taste.

“You know what to do,” the owner of it said, his voice was low and he chuckled warmly as he stroked Brock’s hair. And Brock did know, he just didn’t want to. 

He carefully closed his mouth, sealing his lips around the head and sucked gently like he was afraid of it. Whoever he was blowing was patient but not that patient. After a minute, the hand in his hair forced him to take more of the thick length into his mouth. Brock licked it to ease the friction around the corner of his lips. When he licked the underside, the man groaned happily and fed him more.

Brock couldn’t take the whole thing. He gagged when more than half was inside. Unable to take more, he decided to get the guy off by licking and sucking on what he could manage. The taste wasn’t so bad, the guy smelled of soap and the precum was just slightly sweet. When he bobbed his head and reached out with one hand to grip the rest, the commander sighed like he was the one getting blown.

“Oh, if only your dad saw you now,” he commented, chuckling lightly.

Brock almost vomited, his stomach dropping so low that he genuinely felt sick in that moment. He didn’t ever want to think of his dad, and certainly not when he was on his knees like this. He wanted to pull away, out of fear that he’d majorly fuck this up if he was sick and the guy oddly let him go. Not far, just enough to give him some breathing space. If he turned his head, the cock would smack into his cheek. 

“What would he do? Disown you? Kill you? Maybe both in that order. I should visit his grave, let him toss and turn with the knowledge that his son got turned into a faggot after all.”

It was a test. Brock had to remember it was a test. If he yelled profanity or called this quits, that would be it. STRIKE would disown him too.  So  he stayed silent and focused on calming his nerves and the spike of anxiety that had shocked him.

He was beyond surprised that they gave him a moment to recover.  What  felt like five minutes was probably thirty seconds. Still, Brock was grateful because that... that fucked him up. More than the cock twitching against his cheek or the plug deep inside him  that he could feel every time he moved . Because this was just for show, just proof that he was strong and could take humiliation as well as he could a beating in the locker room. His dad, rotting six feet under, was still a very fresh wound no matter how many years had passed.

The commander knew that. Of course he did, he had all the intel on his men. Whether he passed on that knowledge was another matter but the hand gently stroking through his hair seemed fuelled by sympathy rather than sadism. Brock had never wanted to nuzzle someone’s hand more than right now but that wasn’t why he’d been brought to his knees.

Taking a shaky breath, he steeled his nerves and sought out the now half-hard cock close to his face. He brushed the length with his lips, desperate to get the guy hard again so he could get this trial over with. It didn’t take much, not with the hand encouraging him down onto the head. His own hand came up to stroke what couldn’t fit again, finding a good rhythm between the upwards strokes and his mouth bobbing. At least he hoped it was good. He wasn’t hearing any complaints and the fingers in his hair were squeezing encouragingly. 

Brock didn’t question anything, because if he stopped to think his guilt and disgust would bubble up. So he didn’t keep track of time, ignored the soft pants above him and the little moans the guy kept making whenever he swirled his tongue over the slit, and he certainly didn’t pay attention to his hard-on twitching for attention between his spread legs. He focused on his task and nothing else. 

It wasn’t much of a surprise when the guy said he was close. Brock doubled his efforts in the hopes it would hurry things along and it worked. The guy pulled out just as he came, warm cum landing on Brock’s nose and cheek like he was some Thai whore. Just the feeling of it suddenly touching his face and dripping down into the corner of his mouth was... well, he’d told himself he wouldn’t think about it but his cock definitely twitched eagerly and he could blame licking the cum on a subconscious move. He was just wetting his lips, cum just happened to be right there. 

“Ah hh , good boy,” the guy said with a chuckle in his voice, wavering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Brock hoped it was good, he’d put a lot of effort into it. “You look good like that.”

The guy traced his thumb across the mess he’d made and left a trail along Brock’s mouth like it was lip gloss. It shouldn’t have been so arousing.  It shouldn’t have but it was.

“Well, I think he’s been prepped enough,” the commander began, “Do what you want with him, just don’t break him too much.”

Brock was suddenly made aware of how many people had gathered in the room. He h e a r d several approach him and their hands were everywhere, groping his ass and chest as he pushed back down onto all four. Someone grabbed at the base of the plug, teasing it deeper before pulling it out. The emptiness was still weird to him but he didn’t need to wait longer for something to replace it.

He knew the sound of a condom packet tearing and being unrolled. The shock of having a cock push into his ass for the first time was still overbearing. Brock stumbled forward to get away but they held him in place, stroking him as the guy kept pushing inside. It hurt so much, like his insides were ripping apart, and when it was all in, they didn’t wait long before pulling out and thrusting back in like he was a  fleshlight  and not a human being. Part of the test.  He could drown out the pain.

A cock rudely pushed between his parted lips, gagging him hard enough to cause tears to soak through the blindfold. He swallowed around it, praying they would just let him do it instead of fucking his face. They didn’t but it was over embarrassingly quickly. He choked on the cum shooting down his throat, bitter and nasty and nothing like the first guy who’d been courteous enough to cum on his face instead. Whether or not it was part of the test, Brock spit it out but the taste lingered. 

 “We should just keep you as our sex slave instead. What do you think, Commander?” The guy fucking him asked, followed by a harsh thrust that jostled Brock forwards into someone’s thigh. A hand grabbed his hair and mushed his face into their crotch, rubbing their cock against his injured cheek and causing the fine skin to break and bleed. It stung but it was refreshing pain compared to the constant throb in his ass.

“He’d make a fine toy. At least we’d have something to look forward to when we come home. Nice warm, wet hole.”

Brock really hoped they wouldn’t do that. But it didn’t matter what he thought, not when the teammates laughed and continued his joke. He’d be forced into slavery, chained to a wall and paraded around in nothing but a collar for anyone to use. Just STRIKE, though. He would be their pet, their precious  cumslut  to dump a load into after a long day. Passed around like some  fleshlight  at a frat house.  Brock felt sick at the idea.

The guy in his ass came and was quickly replaced by someone even faster and harsher, gripping his hips hard enough to add more bruises. Brock wouldn’t even be able to explain why he had handprints everywhere, he’d have to shower when nobody else would be around. 

Maybe it was just his body adapting or the various sizes of the guys but the pain was going away and the constant sliding inside his hole was starting to feel good. His cock had lost all interest quickly after the first guy used him but now it was hardening again. 

Someone stood in front of him and he expected a cock to be thrust into his mouth, but they only urged his head forward. When the fabric of their cargos brushed his nose, he realised that there wasn’t anything hard waiting for him. Pushing his face deeper, he felt the distinct softness of a pussy. It wasn’t just STRIKE then. There were no women in their ranks. The commander had invited other people. Just how many were there?

The sound of the woman’s zipper drew some attention and he felt her panties come down  as they brushed against his nose . It was like the guys had forgotten he was there. Even the cock in his ass slowed down.

“I’ll let you be straight for five minutes,” she joked, taking a step forward.

Brock savoured it. If he’d enjoyed the first blowjob, this  jumped to first  place. Just the feeling of her soft skin and the taste of her pussy was enough to make it a  win , and he made sure to show her how grateful he was. After a while, the spell broke and the guys resumed their groping. One of Brock’s hands was taken away to help jerk off and he definitely felt fingers alongside the cock in his ass. Brock didn’t care, he was too busy licking at her lips and sucking her tiny clit. He wanted to get his tongue inside but it was impossible with her clothes in the way.

His own cock was aching, yearning to fuck her hard and get some pleasure for once. He didn’t mention it, though, because he knew the answer would be no and she might pull away. His other hand couldn’t be used on her either, he needed the balance. Brock hoped his mouth was enough to get her off but from the way she was grinding into his mouth, she liked his tongue a lot. 

He wished he could have more but as the guy pulled out and was replaced again, Brock knew he wasn’t getting luckier. He almost pouted as she reached her peak, her moans heightening enough to gain attention again and it was like none of these guys had ever seen a woman before. She came hard, rubbing herself all over his mouth like she was trying to paint him in cum. 

It was almost amusing when the next person to use his mouth tried to taste it , almost kissing him just to know what her pussy was like . Desperate and a bit gross too, but Brock said nothing. He’d been so preoccupied with the woman, he hadn’t noticed the guys had stopped using condoms. He shifted back to accommodate the very large cock in his face and ended with cum slipping down his thighs. 

The next load was very obvious now that he was paying attention. It coated his insides and the abuse his hole had gone through was making the heat even worse as it dripped out. The pain was mostly gone but Brock had a feeling he’d bled at some point. 

He didn’t get long to wonder about it before someone else used him. His body was growing more and more tired. His legs were shaking, his jaw ached from straining open so much, and there was a thin layer of sweat covering his whole body. They didn’t give him any breaks, each person using him as they wanted without caring. 

It had to end soon, right? 

He lost track of time and cocks. 

When the final guy patted his hip after filling his soaked hole, it was almost over. One man stood in front of him and petted his head. It was his commander. 

“You did good today, kid. But I don’t know if you’re good enough for STRIKE. Why don’t you beg for it?” 

Brock was at a loss for words so he desperately shoved his face into his commander’s crotch and mouthed wetly at the erection in his trousers, like he was starving and begging for it.  He desperately ignored the chuckles going around the room.

“Please, Sir. I’ll do anything. I promise. Please.” Brock barely recognised his own voice, his throat so abused it came out rough like a  chainsmoker . 

“You’re not convincing me, kid.”

He was panicking, his heart racing at a hundred miles an hour, until it hit him. One of the few lightbulb moments he’d ever experienced.  If it didn’t work, he had nothing to fall back on. They wanted humiliation, he’d give it to them.

“I’ll be your good boy, I swear. I’ll do anything. Please, daddy...”

He felt the commander tense and hands quickly pulling out his cock, smearing precum all over Brock’s mouth. It felt like a victory and Brock worshipped it like his life depended on it. In a way, it really did. He lapped at the head vigorously, licking up anything he could reach and stroking the rest. 

“Filthy boy.” 

That was all the commander said before he came in Brock’s mouth, forcing his head still so he was forced to swallow or choke. Brock swallowed obediently  because this was a load he had to accept , gagging around the head in his throat before the commander released him and let him cough out the rest. 

“We’re done here. Let him rest.”

Brock vaguely listened as they all left with various complaints, trickling out reluctantly away from his slumped and exhausted body. The commander ruffled his hair.

“I’ll stay behind and help him. He won’t make it to the showers on his own , ”  one of the men said, coming closer to Brock.

“Alright. Do as you please.”

The commander left as well and Brock perked his head up towards the last person in the room, his body shaking as he tried to sit up. Their hands grabbed him before he could fall over. Once he was steady and sitting on his knees, they let go and trailed a hand down to his hole. 

“Haven’t I been fucked enough?” Brock complained, daring to voice himself now that the trials seemed over. He groaned as the fingers reached deep and brushed his prostate.

“One more. You can take it, right? Plus, I’ll actually make you cum too.” To prove it, he pressed down on the nerves until Brock squirmed back against him for more.

“Fuck, that’s good...”

“Doesn’t surprise me those morons don’t know how to fuck properly. You should’ve seen their faces when you ate that girl out. It was like they were fifteen seeing a pair of tits for the first time.” 

The fingers left and were replaced by the guy’s cock. “Damn, you’re wet. Maybe I shouldn’t have waited to be the last one.”

“You haven’t-”

“Nope.” The slide of his cock still left Brock gasping and squirming and instead of being pushed down, the guy let him sit in his lap and let gravity do half the work. A hand rubbed over his stomach. “Damn, I can just about feel it. Is that good?”

Brock couldn’t lie.  This was the only time he’d felt comfortable.  He nodded and dropped his head back, grateful that the guy was taller than him and his shoulder was the perfect height to rest on. Unable to bounce on  his cock , Brock let the guy grip his hips  and hold him up  and kept him steady as he fucked him. Each thrust brushed his prostate, sending warm tingles to his cock that stirred with renewed interest.

“That’s it. Good boy, Rummy.” 

A hand wrapped around his cock, jerking in time with the thrusts, and Brock barely lasted a couple minutes. The guy knew what he was doing, brushing a thumb over his dripping wet slit and sliding a hand down to squeeze his balls, massaging them firmly. Brock came with a weak shout, coating the man’s hand in thick cum that just kept shooting. His body tensed and forced the guy to finish as well, his face buried in Brock’s shoulder.

Brock was barely kept upright by the arm around his torso. He just wanted to pass out. A clean hand brushed up his face and pulled off the blindfold. The light was blinding to him, even if it was dimmed. 

Glancing around, he noticed how much of a mess they’d made of him. His chest and arms were covered in dried cum and spit. He didn’t want to even know what his ass looked like. His cheek had stopped bleeding but it had gotten on to the floor. It was just a simple concrete room, no windows and just one door. 

He leaned forward so the softening cock could slip out and he groaned at the feeling, wishing he could crawl into a hot bath and die there. Looking back over his shoulder, he  was surprised to see a man younger than him . 

The guy was grinning back, his long hair falling into his eyes which he brushed back lazily. Brock had seen him a few times in training, never spoken more than a few words.

“It’s Rollins, right?”

“You can call me Jack.” He stood shakily and zipped up the black cargos, trying to look decent when he had a huge wet stain on the front of his navy t-shirt. “Thanks for that blowjob. I was the first one you sucked off. Damn amazing.”

Brock would’ve blushed if the blood was n’t  busy south. Being pent up for hours wasn’t going to be solved with just one orgasm. Jack glanced down at his half-hard cock and his grin grew even wider. He moved to face Brock, lifted his foot and rested the sole of his heavy boot on Brock’s cock, the pressure strong enough to hurt a little. 

It wasn’t over yet. 

Brock carefully grinded up into it. The grip and dirt weren’t arousing at all but Brock was allowed to grind against the side of the boot, where the leather was smooth and his precum helped the glide. Grabbing Jack’s thigh for support, he rubbed his cock against the boot like he was a dog. Jack stroked his hair as encouragement and reached down to tease a nipple, pinching it between his fingers hard enough to make Brock moaned brokenly. When he came, the sight of his cum staining Jack’s boot only made it better. It was filthy, demeaning, and pathetic and he didn’t need to be told to lick it up. He cleaned the leather completely, looking up at Jack when he was finished.

Brock wasn’t ready for the kiss. In fact, it was the most surprising thing all day. Because it was stupidly gentle and loving and he’d never expect that from a man. Let alone a STRIKE agent. He had to shut his thoughts down before they ruined the moment but Jack had other ideas.

“Let’s get you to the showers. We can carry on once you’re cleaned up.”

“Yes Sir.”

The bed felt great. In fact, it was absolute Heaven to lie down on the soft sheets and just let the aches fade away. His hair was still damp but he didn’t care so much, nuzzling his face into the pillow. 

The knock at his door wasn’t wanted but he couldn’t turn the visitor down.

“Yeah?”

Jack opened the door and leaned against the frame with his arms crossed. “Did I wake you?”

“No.”

“Good, because the guys got some beer and takeout and they sent me here to ask if you wanted to join us. No problem if you can’t, though.”

Brock was already sitting up. Bed was good, food was even better. He was certain cum wasn’t a source of food. 

“I can. Lead the way.”

Jack took him down to the STRIKE floor and into the common room where the team had gathered. Brock didn’t know if it was a special event but they all seemed pleased to see him. Even the commander smiled. Jack took a seat on the couch and Brock sat beside him, allowing the younger agent to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Brock just ignored the thoughts about being a fag so he could enjoy it. His dad couldn’t ruin this, not when the commander passed him a beer and said,

“Welcome to STRIKE, agent Rumlow.”


End file.
